


Wet Dreams

by tenshisama (chicken_nuggie)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Intercrural Sex, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicken_nuggie/pseuds/tenshisama
Summary: Arashi has an incredibly vivid dream that she finally steps up to claim Kunugi-senpai for her own.





	Wet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged as Other for the genders involved, since I headcanon Arashi to be nonbinary/genderqueer with feminine preference, as a head's up. :>  
> This was a fill for the kink meme! Original post and request can be found over at this link:  
> https://kinkstars.dreamwidth.org/1060.html?thread=13092#cmt13092

This wasn’t necessarily a smart idea, she even dared to venture it was the most idiotic thing she could think of doing. Dressed in the school’s female uniform ( courtesy of Anzu and Kuro ) and beneath that, the cutest lingerie she owned ( in a soft shade of crimson! ), she stood outside the Akiomi Kunugi’s personal office with extreme anxiety now. Thankfully she had Akiomi to herself-- ahh, correction-- Kunugi-senpai all to herself. An idea that sent a shuddering heat to her cock as it started to already strain against her lace underwear.

When Akiomi state she could enter, she went ahead, excusing herself loudly to cover up the sound of locking the door behind her. “Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to see me, Kunugi-sensei! I really appreciate that you’re willing to give me some tips!” Humming happily, she quickly made her way inside to sit down before he could notice the skirt and knee high socks.

“Well it is the least I can do for a former kouhai. You worked in modeling before, correct, Narukami-kun?” Arashi nodded, not even correcting the -kun. Akiomi remembered her. Holy shit. She felt like her heart was going to break her ribs. “What can I help you with?”

“Well… Knights is having a shoot at the aviary for some prints, and… well, I haven’t posed for an idol shoot before, and I wondered if you might have some tips?” Arashi really, really hoped this wasn’t asking too much, and when Akiomi sighed, she thought she was a goner. As Akiomi looked up and met her gaze, he looked deathly serious. Had she messed up?

“Narukami-kun, since you were previously a model, a fairly good one for your age, I thought you were more capable than this…” Arashi felt her heart sink. “However, I can understand the nerves that may come with something entirely new, such as being an idol.” Now her heart was absolutely soaring. How could Akiomi toy with a fragile maiden’s heart like this?! “You are likely familiar with this question-- is it alright if I pose you?” He assumed, that as a fellow ex-model, Arashi would have an answer.

“Y-Yes! I mean, yes, Kunugi-sensei, of course it’s alright.”  She desperately hoped her transparent excitement at first wasn’t enough to give Akiomi a hint to her plot. He had cocked a brow, but did not comment as he made his way over to a couch in his office to adjust pillows there a moment before motioning for Arashi to come over to him.

“Given your build and appearance, they will likely give you tips to pose in a seductive fashion, something alluring. Have you done anything similar when you modeled?” As Akiomi spoke, Arashi did her best to not daydream, and nodded when the question fully processed. “Then this shouldn’t be too difficult to explain.” The smile he gave her could have killed her on the spot-- she could have sworn her heart seized up for a second there.

“Ah, okay…” Once she was close enough, Akiomi noticed the skirt, but didn’t seem to pay any mind to it. She went ahead and sat down on the couch carefully, then moving into position ( though careful of her skirt riding up. ) Akiomi looked her over with an analytical gaze that made her cheeks flush carnation. He then moved to adjust her position, equally careful of the skirt.

“More like this, then you would give the camera a look that says you’re in control-- one of dominance, but equally one that welcomes the viewer into your lap. Understood?” Arashi nodded, feeling her heartbeat in her own ears and wondering if Akiomi heard it too. Posing and doing her best to make the expression Akiomi spoke of, he then gave her a smile. “I don’t know what you were so nervous about before, Narukami-kun. You’ve still got that natural talent for knowing what’s wanted of you.” As Akiomi nodded, Arashi found herself getting more and more riled up. “Now, was there anything else you needed, Narukami-kun?”

“If… you could use -chan instead of -kun, I would appreciate it, Kunugi-sensei, and…” It was then that she got up to then push Akiomi onto the couch where she’d been sitting in order to allow her to straddle his hips. “I wanted to let you know how long my poor maiden heart has been trapped longing after you, senpai…”

“N-Narukami-k-- Narukami-chan… Just hold o-on…!” Right at that moment, he nearly jerked his hips up to meet Arashi’s when she ground her hips down against his. Akiomi felt enormous through his pants, but then again she supposed he was a bit older than her as well… “Ah… N-Narukami-chan… Please, if someone sees us like this, I’ll lose my job, you’ll be expelled--”

“That’s why I locked the door, senpai.” She gave him a sly grin before she continued grinding against him, rubbing their cocks together through the few layers of clothing. “You’ve teased my fair maiden heart for so long, senpai! It’s unfair! I’ve wanted you since I was a model, and now you’re my teacher…” As she ground against him, her eyes started to well up with tears as she spoke. “It was so unfair to me! I even worked myself to the bone to go to your agency and then you left!!” She finally fell still, lips quivering as tears streaked her cheeks. Damn, she’d have to redo her makeup later, now…

“Narukami-chan…” Akiomi was, admittedly, uncomfortably turned on due to Arashi’s performance, however… He was more concerned that she was so sad and upset after she had so confidently started all this. “Hey, it’s okay… It’ll all be okay, shh…” Rubbing her back and offering a handkerchief, he did his best to soothe her so she could speak clearly and confidently again. “If it’s any consolation, you still look beautiful even when you cry.” The smile and his comment made Arashi laugh a bit, starting to calm down some more so that she can speak.

“I’m… sorry if this is a problem, Kunugi-senpai… I just… I couldn’t take it anymore and I knew this was a bad idea and--” It was at that point he silenced her with a kiss, causing blue hues to blow up wide. “Kunugi-senpai?” The soft smile he gave her was enough to almost rip her heart out. Damn this man and his beauty!

“Narukami-chan… no, Arashi…” He started, “We can’t pursue a relationship like this, you know that, right? Not only does being an idol limit you, but I am your teacher as well. Although the feelings are even a little mutual now… I don’t want to break your maiden heart in the end.” It was then that Arashi returned the surprise kiss, arms wrapped tight around Akiomi’s neck.

“Kunugi-senpai, all I could ask for is those feelings to be mutual, even if it’s fleeting! I’ve loved you so long it’s started to ache when I come to school! I don’t want to regret attending Yumenosaki Academy, so… Please!” She gave a roll of her hips again, causing Akiomi to gasp and shudder, gripping at her hips for purchase.

“We can not let anyone know and we can’t have actual sex, but… If you truly want this, then I hope you’re ready, Arashi.” It was then that his gaze took on a more lustful vibe and Arashi swore she could have cum from that alone. It was then that Akiomi gave her another kiss, this time sliding his tongue across her lips to ask for entrance. Arashi nearly broke the kiss with a moan as her hands dug into his hair as she parted her lips eagerly to allow Akiomi’s tongue to slide in.

“Mmh… Kun… K-Kunugi-senpa… ahh!” Moaning as she rolled her hips against his, she couldn’t help but feel so close already. This was everything she could have asked for and more, and her throbbing erection was a good indicator of that. When Akiomi took full notice of how hard she was, he tried to not laugh as a thought occurred to him.

“I have only kissed you a few times and haven’t even touched you… Yet you’re already so wet, Arashi…” Giving an almost predatory growl at this, he leaned in to kiss and suck at her neck, relishing in the noises it brought from her throat. “Mm, tell me what you want, Arashi…” Murmuring this against her throat earned him another loud and satisfying noise from Arashi’s lips.

“Y-You, senpai! O-Only you, please… I… I-I wanna…” Rolling her hips, she nearly mewled as their cocks rubbed together again, nearly losing her control as she noticed how hard Akiomi was. Was he enjoying himself too? Shit, this was almost straight out of one of her wet dreams. “I-I want you to u-use me! Make m-me yours, s-senpai!!” Moaning again, she was about to roll her hips again when Akiomi flipped them to allow him to loom over her on the couch, eyeing her with a hunger that sent a shudder through her very soul.

“Would you mind, ahh… Stripping just a little bit, Arashi?” As she nodded and began complying, Akiomi moved to rummage in his coat until he procured what he was looking for. When he turned back around, he nearly jolted as Arashi had stripped down to a very lovely set of crimson lingerie. “You really did plan this, huh? Wow, I’m… kind of speechless, Arashi.” He smiled, though, and moved close enough to smooth over her chest through the lingerie, earning an incredibly nice response from Arashi in body and sound.

“Mm, I told you, senpai… I’ve wanted you-- ahh! F-For so long now…” As he brushed over a nipple through the fabric of the lingerie, Arashi bit her lip to stifle a louder moan. “Ahh… senpai… p-please, touch more of me…!” Her cheeks were flushed scarlet as her hips bucked up, craving some dearly desired attention. Akiomi couldn’t help but snicker.

“Patience, Arashi… I’ll make sure we both feel good, alright?” With that, she heard his belt buckle and the zipper of his pants. Immediately, her head practically shot up in curiosity, leaning back on her elbows to look. As he pulled himself free with a groan, she couldn’t help staring and drooling the slightest bit. When she moved a hand up to wipe the spit on the back of her hand, Akiomi couldn’t help but smile. “Do you really like what you see?” Arashi nodded quickly.

“Y-Yeah… Can… Can I?” She vaguely motioned to her mouth, licking her lips to wet them as she hoped the question was alright. It was Akiomi’s turn to flush a vivid shade of red now. He gave a bashful sort of nod before sitting on the couch again to give Arashi her chance. Though her own cock was aching, she really wanted to try this, especially since it was Akiomi. Plus, when would this chance come up again?! She couldn’t just let it pass her by!

Getting on the floor, she made herself comfortable between Akiomi’s legs, eyeing his cock nervously. “Don’t overdo it, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Hearing Akiomi’s sudden advice calmed her nerves a bit, making it easier to breathe and not just rush into it. She went ahead and started with stroking him for now, finding more confidence when he moaned from that alone.

“Kunugi-senpai… You’re really thick…” Arashi swallowed a bit, finding she really liked the surge of power as Kunugi trembled and moaned ever so slightly. He wasn’t loud, but she kind of liked it that way. It was kind of cute to her. After stroking him and better finding her confidence, she leaned in and closed her mouth around the tip.

“A-Ara-- ahh!” Akiomi nearly clawed into the couch as he did everything in his power to not buck up into her mouth. It had been a long, long time since he last got a blowjob, but Arashi was really proving to be a natural at things aside from modeling and being an idol. “Ahh… fuck…” Shuddering, he tried to control himself as Arashi further moved along his cock, taking more and more into her mouth.

“Mmhn… “ Pulling off with a pop, she smiled up at Akiomi, lips a soft red now, glossed with her saliva. “I kinda like this, senpai… You sound so cute, I almost want to gobble you up for myself…” Hearing this only served to make him shudder again as he controlled his hips as best he could.

“Ahh… don’t-- mhnn… Make me cum just yet, Arashi… I still want to take you in the only way I can…” With this, he carefully guided Arashi back up to kiss him. “Go ahead and get on all fours here…” Helping her into position, he nearly let out a louder moan over how nicely the lace panties hugged her ass and cock. “I don’t know if someone shops with you for these sorts of things… I’m glad it wasn’t me or else I might lose my self control in public…”

“Ahh, Kunugi-senpai, please… Don’t tease me like that…” Kunugi only chuckled and pulled the discrete looking tube of lube he’d searched for earlier. Uncapping it, he poured a fair amount into his hand. Arashi seemed to perk her hips up a bit at this, a soft whine bubbling out of her throat. “P-Please… hurry…” Her enthusiasm only served to make him laugh a bit.

“Patience, Arashi… I’m getting there soon enough.” Nodding, he moved to slide his lubricated hand over the lone soft spot of her thighs after he pulled her panties down to her knees. The slight chill of the lube made her jump, as well as causing her weeping cock to bounce slightly, forcing another moan from her lips as she clawed into the couch. “You’re doing good… almost ready now…” Lubricating his own cock, he let out a trembling moan before he moved into position and gently brushed his cock over the backs of her thighs. “...are you ready, Arashi?” As the blond nodded frantically, he nodded in turn before pressing his cock in between her thighs, grabbing her hips as he did so.

“K-Kunugi-senpai!!” Nearly shouting his name, her entire body jerked forward as the sensation was surprisingly intimate and aroused her much more than she expected. The feel of his cock against the bottom of her balls, against her own cock… It was a searing, agonizing pleasure she desired more of, rutting her hips backward to try and get more before Akiomi decided to start pounding in between her thighs at a fast pace. “K-Kun… uhnn… Mhnnn… C-Close… C-Close!!” Arashi whined and rolled her hips back into Akiomi’s thrusts as she chased her orgasm, hearing Akiomi’s groans and moans as it felt as though he were getting just as frantic.

As she was sure she was going to reach her climax, there was suddenly a very disorienting sound of her cell phone, and she shot up in bed, moving her sleep mask and looking around only to realize she was at home and in bed. Lifting the bed sheets, she let out a loud whine as she found she had in fact cum in her sleep and would have to clean her sheets and blanket in case Nyanko tried to get on her bed and sniff at her mess. “Why’d it have to _actually_ be a wet dream… that’s so depressing…” Pouting, she set to getting her sheets and blanket to the laundry, as well as her pajamas she’d been wearing. Finally checking her phone after doing all this, she noticed a missed call from Mika and sighed.

Texting him back that she needed a shower, she was glad to hear back that it wasn’t an emergency and that he would try and call her later after the shower. At least Mika didn’t seem to mind her weird crush on her former senpai, though she really needed to find a different crush with how awful these wet dreams were getting...


End file.
